Strong Bad
"Homestar, what the crap!" ''- Strong Bad'' Strong Bad is one of the main protagonist and sometimes the main antagonist of the Homestar Runner web-cartoon. He also got his own mini-series called Strong Bad Emails. Also, he got his own Telltale game series called Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People (SBCG4AP). And appears as GameGod1268's pick for a DLC character for Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sam & Max. Biography Strong Bad is most of people's favorite character out of all the Homestar Runner cast (Me included) and has been a big staple in the Homestar Runner universe ever since his debut. He is one of the many odd citizens of Free Country, USA, and even owns his own fake movie series and is ruler of his own fake country. THE LEGACY OF STRONG BAD * Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive people (SBCG4AP) * Poker Night at the Inventory Arcade Opening Strong Bad's epic log to be put in a time capsule for Strong Badian's to find in the future: "Strong Badia hasn't been in this much crap before. I hear of this tournament (Which I didn't get from Bubs) that will change everything. If someone foolish and not-sexy were to win that contest, Strong Badia would be in chaos. I must win that contest and save Strong Badia with my pecs of awsomeness. For Strong Badia, Strong Badia: The Free!" Rival Name: Sam & Max Reason: Strong Bad is taunting the works of this mysterious evil tournament holder, for that Strong Bad thinks it looks like something for a 5-year old. And then he stumbles upon Sam & Max. He asks if they are the tournament holder. Sam says that they aren't him, but are on official buisness to speak with the holder of the tournament. Strong Bad says that he can't let some non-manly morons talk to the big man. Max says he's not letting some ass-mask tell them what to do. He says that they're now gonna get the biggest but-whoopin' they ever had in their entire life. Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay TBA (Square Moves) *'''- ' - Super Ultra Boxing Punch! * or + - More Nunchuck, Less Gun *'- ' + - Super Ultra Boxing Uppercut! *'- ' + - Super Ultra Boxing Down...er, cut? *'- ' (midair) - Mid-air Headbutt *'- ' or + (midair) - Shooting out of the cannon (With no cannon) sideways *'- ' + (midair) - Shooting out of the cannon (With no cannon) upwards *'- ' + - (midair) - Butt Pound file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'-''' file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'''- ' - *'- ' or + - *'- ' + - * '- ' + - * '- ' (midair) * '- ' or + (midair) - * - + (midair) * '- ' + (midair) - (Throws) * '- ' or - * '- ' - * '- ' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * '- ' (Level 1 Super): Strong Mad Tackle * '- ' (Level 2 Super): Look's like we're gonna have to jump...! * '- ' (Level 3 Super): Dangeresque Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes Intros and Outros Intros TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win''' *'Lose' Costumes TBA Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Homestar Runner Category:Character Ideas